The purpose of the administrative Core (Core A) is to provide administrative support to the Program Director, to the Principle Investigators (Pi's) ofthe individual projects, and to the scientific personnel ofthe Projects and Cores. Core A will provide a key administrative and organizational role that will enable the Principle Investigators, their staff and the scientific cores to focus on experimental and scientific efforts. The specific tasks of Core A will be to: a) facilitate interactions between Program Investigators, Scientific Advisors and administrative personnel;b) to plan and coordinate the meetings between the Pi's and their staff;c) to plan and coordinate the internal scientific advisory committee interactions with the Pi's and their staff;d) to plan and coordinate travel for the external scientific advisory committee members, visiting scientists, the Pi's and their profession staff;e) to assist in assembling, obtaining and maintaining multi-user and individual IACUC protocols that cover the efforts included within this program;f) to facilitate resource sharing including assistance in timely execution of material transfer agreements;and g) to assist the Principle Investigators in preparation of progress reports, financial reports and manuscripts for publication.